psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd French
Lloyd French is the second husband of Maryanne O'Hara, the step-father of Juliet O'Hara, Ewan O'Hara and the rest of the O'Hara boys. He used to be a gambling addict, racking up a debt total somewhere between 1 and 10 million dollars. However, since he met Maryanne, his life has been getting back together. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Tambor. Character Biography No Country for Two Old Men In "No Country for Two Old Men", Lloyd is at Shawn and Juliet's house warming party. He gives them oven mitts as, "you can never be too safe while baking." He is thought to be boring, as he tries to talk about his accounting job, and Shawn and Henry walk away while he's in the middle of talking. However, Shawn thought it'd be nice for Lloyd and Henry to become friends, so he set the two of them up to go out for lunch. Before they go to lunch, Lloyd says he has to pick up a package, but since Henry is right near by he says he'll pick it up. Lloyd gives him the number, and tells him to make sure to use the number, not his name. However, when Henry gets there he forgets the number and uses Lloyd's name, which causes him to be followed and shot at. Lloyd picks him up in a stolen Cadillac and drives away. Henry questions him about the package, and Lloyd tells him that he used to be a gambling addict, and owes between 1 and 10 million dollars. He's been helping the man he owes the money to, Pablo Nunez, and his last job is to deliver the box to him. He promises it's not illegal, and that he just needs one stop to drop it off and then they can go eat. Lloyd and Henry arrive at an airport, and Lloyd says they need to head to Mexico, as the man he owes is there. Henry at first refuses, but when the men with guns arrive Henry runs after Lloyd and jumps in the plane. They illegally cross the border, and when they arrive, they are arrested by the Mexican police. The Mexican police believe that Lloyd is delivering Nunez stolen treasury mints, however it's just cuff links, and Lloyd and Henry are freed. Lloyd stops to get a Mexican pastry, and while trying to get Henry to have a bite, they are kidnapped by Nunez's men. They are taken to Nunez's compound, where Nunez thanks Lloyd for the cuff links, as they belonged to his father. He insists Henry and Lloyd stay the night, which they do. The next morning they leave, but while leaving, Lloyd swipes the mints as Nunez already had them. They run away, but Lloyd can't drive a stick shift, so they have to take time switching seats, and get caught. They are then taken and forced to dig their own graves. Henry is mad at Lloyd for getting him into the mess, and shovels dirt at him. As they are going to be saved by Shawn, Juliet and Gus, they too are caught by Nunez's men and are going to be killed as well. However the Mexican police arrive just in time to save them. Lloyd asks Juliet not to tell her mother about this as he loves her, and doesn't want to be seen as just another Frank to her. Juliet says she won't, and says she'll try to get the judge not to charge him for stealing the Cadillac and illegally crossing the border. When Juliet, Shawn and Gus get back, Lassiter receives a call saying Lloyd stole the mints, however Shawn realizes that he is being framed by the police. Lloyd is forced to dig his own grave again, this time by the police. He tries to get them to argue with one another so he can escape, but while he's trying to run away he's shot in the chest. The corrupt police are then shot or arrested, and Henry mourns over Lloyd, saying he may be have gotten him in a ton of trouble, but he had a great time, and he was a great friend, but Shawn realizes Lloyd is fine and wearing a bullet proof vest. Lloyd tells Henry he feels the same way, but Henry gets mad and walks away. Juliet and Shawn decide not to try to get Henry and Lloyd to be friends again, as it wouldn't work, but Lloyd and Henry decide to go fishing together. While walking to the boat Lloyd asks Henry if he would like to go to a cock fight, but Henry, already going through too much with Lloyd, says there's no chance. Gallery 129.JPG 1319.JPG 139.JPG 1419.JPG 158ii.JPG Category:Family Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Recurring Characters